Repression
by XlXJasminXlX
Summary: Lori is also another double agent like Carl Howser she follows in his foot steps and wants the justice that he does but they both get caught and both their memories are suppressed, but Howser remembers everything and the way Lori falls in love with Melina could he help get Lori's memory back? And can Lori let herself remember and let herself fall in love all over again.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I know I haven't posted for Guardian Angel yet but I will soon I just seriously typed this and couldn't help but put it up if you like I reviews help :) thanks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Rekall **_

* * *

Doug looked at Lori his memory had been coming back a long time ago and he was wondering if hers was as well. Of course he knew he couldn't say a word yet until he had any evidence that her's was indeed coming back because from what he knows and hears she is still an agent. And if he slipped that meant Lori would have to take him in.

_~Flashback~_

_"Lori you don't have to do this," Carl (Doug) stated Lori was another agent but she was being a double agent she was one for the resistance and they both knew the consquences in the end._

_"I'm a grown woman Carl," Her British accent flew fluently "I'm just wondering what would happen if they caught us."_

_"So your second guessing yourself?" He sat down beside her poking at her._

_Lori shook her head, her signature smirk in place "Never just planning what to do to remind myself of who I really am," because they both knew that they were great agents and good enough not to be wasted away and it wasn't a cocky thing but it was true they were the trophy's. Carl only nodded and Melina walked outside the fire catching her, giving her this glow, and it made Carl smirk as he watched Lori be captivated by Melina's beauty. At first he thought he belonged with her but when Lori contacted him about joining and helping the resistance and Melina wanted to be the first one or demanded to meet her and ever since he noticed they had been dancing around this tension, this like they had for each other. Melina sat beside Lori with a smile as if this job what they were fixing to wasn't there last "what are you smiling about Melina?"_

_"Nothing," She looked to Carl as if asking for some privacy._

_"I'm going to get seconds I'm really hungry," Carl left even though Lori was quietly begging her not to but he knew she needed to hear whatever Melina had to tell her. He wasn't so far though he only walked inside and peeked through the window like a child watching their parents to see if he got in trouble or now._

_"Lori," Melina sighed the fire was sparking and lighting up the night it was maybe the only light that was on outside "I don't know how to say this and I know what the consquences might be if you and Howser get caught tomorrow."_

_Lori clenched her jaw not out of being mad but she was trying to find a way to keeo the tears at bay. They never spoke of their feelings for each other she had an inkling that Melina liked her a lot more than she was suppose too; but she had feared the day that they would talk abotu them. "Melina," she wanted to stop her._

_"Lori please," Melina didn't wait for her to answer she spoke "I love you I knew it the first time Howser took me to meet you I mean I knew I was bit of a bitch much but I didn't want to realize them for you because I knew if there was even a chance you could kill us, you could turn this whole thing around, everything was dependent on you, and I hated it, I hated not having control. And not even having control over my own heart I tried to love Howser and you walked into my life when I finally decided that and you made my heart stop. You made me think twice about everything, you made the buterflies in my stomach fly, and...and.." Lori ended her ramble she thought it was cute btu they didn't have long before they had to move out to get into position for their attack. "I love you too," Lori stated looked into Melina's eyes lovingly._

_~End of Flashback~_

Carl sighed that night Melina was happy as ever could be until they had been taken away and when he had found her again and she asked about Lori. He told her everything and she cried there was times that Melina wanted something with Carl but he couldn't knowing that the real Lori was still there and still loved Melina and he wouldn't take her from Lori. He got up just as every day for work ont he robots he would tell Lori he would either stay late at work or go out with the boys but right after work he went with Melina to fix what was going to happen. Rumor or fact had gone around that there would be an invasion of the colony "Babe?" it wasn't Lori's british accent it was her in work voice, her fake american accent "Are you leaving already?" he knew that she really didn't care but she had to seem like it and keep tabs on him as well.

"Yea I told Harry I would have breakfast with him before work," Howser grab his towel and looked to Lori. Her brunette hair was a puddel on the pillow and she was wearing his white button up shirt they hadn't had sex not ever since they pretended to be married. "I'll see you tonight." he never kissed her lips either it felt like if he did he would betray her and instead Doug kissed her cheek.

"I'll be at work today so I'll be home late," Lori stated in a hum and turned to face the opposite wall she had to go to Rekall tonight a friend of hers had been wanting to try out the dumb experiment. Doug questioned her though he gave her space and it was to much space that it was bothering from the time they've been married they never had sex and he never kissed her on the lips. The kisses on her cheek felt like a brotherly kiss and she knew it's not how it should feel but ten again she never really questioned her life till now "what time will you be home?" she asked walking to the restroom.

"I'll be home early tonight a friend of Harry's is coming over,"

Lori raised her eye brow "A friend?"

"Yea," Doug stated as he turned off the shower "she won't be here long though."

"She?" Lori wasn't jealous but curious because Doug never brought his friends home "Doug is everything alright?"

"Yes hun," Doug stated and walked out putting his work shirt on and kissed Lori's head "we are just going plans on the robots we had been given different and new ones and the boss wants us to go over them just so we don't mess up the new robots." Lori nodded as she watched Doug head out the door and she made sure she would be home on time to meet this friend.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So chapter two and I hope you guys are happy about it I might be posting chapters every Sunday instead.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Recall**_

* * *

Lori sighed from the tired day of looking over case files and figuring out what was so wrong with Doug she couldn't figure it out but she knew something wasn't right and there had to be something going on she didn't know about. "Doug I'm home!" she yelled opening the door and walking in on him and whoever is Harry's friend going over plans just like he said. That looked familiar to her "Who's this?"

Doug stood up rather quickly as if he had been caught cheating "This is,"

The woman stood up but not with a happy smile much like a look of hatred on her face but Lori couldn't tell her face was unreadable to her "Melina," she looked to Doug with her jaw clenched and looked at Lori with a hint of pain in her eyes. "I should be going it's late and my dog is alone at home."

Lori rose her brow "Well I doubt the dog isn't missing you," she had to find a way to keep her here "how about you stay for dinner? I'm cooking some autumn salad with some chicken on it so you can stay."

Melina looked at Doug as if asking for his approval "Sure let's all have dinner,"

"Well then Doug," Lori smiled but inside she was figuring out so badly how she knew this Melina girl it wasn't just from dreams she was having but her face popped up in different places. "you can cut the chicken breast and Melina and I can cut the vegtables and everythign else. Melina." she didn't motion to her but turned around her back facing the both of them and unknowingly swayed her hips all the way to the kitchen. Lori felt eyes on her backside and grinned happily and took off her jacket setting it on a chair and her gun in her drawer like always "So Melina how did you and Doug start talking?"

"Through Harry," Melina stated and knew that Lori was trying to see if she would slip up and say something else "what about you two love birds?"

Doug coughed from what he knew they didn't really have a story and Lori didn't know it either "The chicken just needs to be boiled," he walked over to both of the girls only just to watch over the conversation more better "how did your day go hun?" he asked Lori not kissing her cheek since Melina was here he didn't want to disrespect her.

"Busy as always," Lori stated still dazed that she didn't even know how her and Doug came to be ad started to sway memories flashing through her head that she couldn't balance herself form the headache she was getting. Melina caught her and Doug went to get a hot towel "Doug?"

"I'm here," Doug stated as Melina started to show some worry or emotion in her face and he move to whisper in her ear "she's starting to remember." its the small whispers she was catching until she fell into the black abyss of her dreams. Doug looked at Melina "This shouldn't have been so much to her but Melina if she does come back remembering that's good if she doesn't I'm going to need to you to run as fast as you can."

Melina clenched her jaw "I'm not leaving her again Howser look it where it got me the first time,"

_~Flashback~_

_The troops were coming and fast Howser had taken off to put a distraction to get most of their own out of the troubled waters. The only ones left inside now was Lori and Melina "Melina you have to go now," Melina was clinging to Lori as if she was her life line but Lori couldn't and wouldn't let her stay because she needed her and it might be selfish of her to stay, but she wanted to protect her and to keep her alive and if getting herself killed to protect her then she'll do it a million times over. "now Melina!"_

_"I love you and I'm not going to let you do this on your own,"_

_Lori knew it would hurt if she did what she thought had to do and if she ever remembered this would come back to bite her in the ass later on "I don't love you Melina! I never did I said it just because I felt alone and I thought I could feel something for someone." she clenched her jaw and put her working face on "I never loved you and I never will your not enough for me and you never will be," she pushed her trying to keep the tears at bay and Melina budged when she heard the shots being fired. Lori took a deep breath "There she is!" and its when her body felt the stun from the gun and blacked out quickly._

_~End of Flashback~_

Lori woke up gasping for air as if she had been underwater the whole time but no it had been from the intense dream she was having. The towel that had been on her forehead fell on her lap and she looked around Doug or who she knew to be Howser was awake and watching her and Melina was by her side asleep in a chiar. "You've been out a day and a half," she yet to answer "do you remember anything?" one nod of her head it's not that she couldn't speak but she didn't trust herself to speak "What are you going to do? You have a choice, you can pretend no one of this ever happened, you supposedly don't remember, and go on with the life you have or you can do what you did the first time and join me.

It was the first time in a long time she used her British accent and let it come naturally "It's to much right now Howser," but she knew that she had to decided because if not she was a threat to them and they we're a threat to her "I really hurt her didn't I?" he nodded "Why is she still here?"

Carl sighed and ran a hand through his short brown hair "When I first came to her when I started to remember she didn't show it to be honest she had became a robot, but when she asked me about you at first I didn't have all my memories so I didn't know you were the girl she was looking for, for the past weeks so I told her nothing yet and I waited regaing some of my memories and told her I found you and the rest of the details. Melina finally let her guard down in a long time and broke down so I'd have to say yes you hurt her really bad but I understand why you did it thing is will she?"

Lori sighed and looked at Melina the girl who she could barely remember started to stir "I'm with you Howser," she didn't let this happen the first time to let the girl go again.


End file.
